The Flirty Type
by Meenah1001
Summary: *This is a yaoi* Naga Tsubaki is your typical rich kid, and he is transferring to Ouran! As always he has the whole school entranced by his presence, and Tamaki takes a chance and enlists him as a member of the host club. After a while he warms up to all the hosts and the students of the academy and finally feels at home. Oh yeah, you can't forget all the possible boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first story I've ever uploaded so any criticism is good. I'll improve anything you or I see fit to change. So... yeah! Review please! Un-beta'd.**

_key_

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**-Meenah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club, rights go to Bisco Hatori. I do own my original characters.**

Naga Tsubaki

There were few words that describe Naga, Tsubaki perfectly. Long was one of them; for everything about him was long. His legs, his arms, his fingers, and especially his hair. Another word to describe Naga Tsubaki was sexy with his thigh-long hair, his tall stature, grey eyes, sharp features, intelligent air, and the way his presence brought the whole room to silence, Naga Tsubaki was indeed the personification of sex. Gorgeous, hot, teen, these were words that were true to who he was but they sounded wrong when one were to describe him. Tsubaki was a teen but, even those who hated him had to agree he seemed like a man.

It was a bright fall morning, gorgeous really, but Tsubaki was dreading the day. Today he was to start school at Ouran Academy; a school for the rich and elite. Tsubaki hated school, not learning, just school. Between the blushing teachers, the envious males, the squealing fangirls, and love confessions, what was to like? Tsubaki rolled out of bed and showered,dressed in his uniform, ate breakfast and was out the door.

"Good morning master Tsubaki," said Tsubaki's chauffeur, Kaito, said. "Good morning. Please bring the Chrysler around. I am going to drive myself to school today." Kaito bowed and said, "right away sir."

The drive to Ouran was a blur of trees, flowers, and limos. Now Tsubaki was standing in an empty hallway looking at a map of the school. _'this school is to damn big. And why in the hell is it pink?'_ the male walked through the hall and found his classroom. He knocked and then opened the door, stepping in. as soon as he entered the whole class went dead silent. _'Oh dear god, this again'_

TNTNTNTN

As the stranger stepped in we all stopped talking. It might've been because he was quite handsome, or it could've been his alternate uniform, but the most likely reason was because of the way he carried himself. His aura demanded attention, and respect. He stood at my height, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, grey eyes framed by rectangular glasses and long eyelashes, he wore white skinny jeans,obviously tailored, and a periwinkle t shirt underneath a white three quarter sleeve blazer with the Ouran crest stitched on the right breast. On his left wrist were two gold bracelets and a white watch, on his right sat a lone purple hair band.

"My name is Naga, Tsubaki," he stated loud enough so all the kids in the back could hear him, but quiet enough to make everyone lean forward a bit to hear him clearly. The girls, and some of the boys let out little squeaks as they heard him speak in a voice almost as deep as my own. He walked down the first aisle and sat down next to me. This startled our sensei out of her stupor and began teaching. All through class I stole glances at him; I wondered about him, along with the rest of the class.

TMTMTMTM

It was nearing the end of lunch hour and Tsubaki had already had four love confessions, and he was in the middle of another one.

"So I was wondering if you'd accept my love." the girl fidgeted nervously and Tsubaki responded the way he did to all the others. "Darling I am deeply flattered that you picked me to give all your love and affection to, but a boy like me, does not deserve a kind and beautiful woman like me. I would die if I ever hurt you. I know there is a perfect gentleman waiting for you out there somewhere but he isn't me. I'm sorry." Truthfully Tsubaki wasn't sorry. He wasn't interested in her or any other to be honest and he could care less about how he turned a girl down, but he wasn't heartless so he stuck with the "I'm no good for you" speech and got on with his life.

The girl smiled "I accept your apology Naga-san. And your right, my prince charming is waiting for me." the girl flounced away and Tsubaki let out a sigh. "girls are so bothersome," he muttered to himself as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. And unbeknownst to the tall third year, two pairs of prying eyes witnessed the whole thing.

"Just wait until boss hears about this," Hikaru snickered. Karou chuckled and said "New toy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright readers... chapter 2. the chapters will get progressively longer i promise. and excuse the way i introduce them, i know that the japanese introduce themselves last names first.**

key

_'thoughts'_

notes

"speaking"

**enjoy!**

**-Meenah**

School was now over, and Tsubaki was packing up his things. As he picked up the last notebook, a piece of paper slipped out.

_'The hell?'_

He picked up the folded note and opened it, reading what was inside.

My good man, you have hereby been invited to join the Ouran high school host club. Come to music room three promptly after school.

–S.T.

_'Well… I got nothing better to do' _he thought before walking out the classroom. Now standing in front of the third music room he opened the door. Light blinded his eyes, and rose petals flew at his face. The light disappeared and a group of seven, no six boys and a girl, stood before him.

"Welcome," they said in unison. Tsubaki replied with,

"I got your note."

A tall blonde leaped out his chair, and stood in front of Tsubaki and with a smile he said, "You must be Tsubaki. I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club!"

"What exactly is a host club," Tsubaki asked wanting to get straight to the point and decide whether or not it was worth his time.

"I'm glad you asked! The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. And based on the current gossip, you'd be the perfect addition."

_'This guy is an absolute nut case. It's prostitution without sex. This is a school. Dear god. Am I really considering being a T rated prostitute? But it's a club full of hot dudes… Shit what do I doooo?' _Tsubaki thought for a bit then said,

"Sure it's not like I don't have time for it…."

"Great! Let's get on with introductions! As you know I'm Tamaki, the princely type. Then there's the cool type, Kyouya, the little devil type; that's Hikaru and Karou. There is the wild type and the loli-shota type, which is Hani and Mori-senpai over there; you can guess which is which I'm sure. And last but not least Haruhi is the natural type." Tamaki had gestured to each boy in the room as he introduced them, Haruhi being the girl. Tsubaki was curious, but he didn't know how they'd react yet so he kept it to himself.

"I am Tsubaki. Nice to meet you everyone."

"You're in our class right?"

Tsubaki looked down and saw the little blonde named Hani-senpai. Tsubaki picked him up and settled the short third year on his hip like you'd hold a toddler.

"Yes; I'm in class 3-A"

"Cool! Now we'll see each other all the time," the boy exclaimed, hugging Tsubaki around the neck and then jumped down.

_'I don't know if that's a good thing just yet… but the tall dark haired one is hot.' _

After talking to each host a Tamaki called a club meeting, excluding the newest host, so they could determine his type.

"Well," the blonde leader glanced around the group, "what do you think?"

"He's very…" Haruhi started

"Aggressive," the twins finished for her.

"What do you mean," Kyouya asked before the idiot he called his best friend could freak out.

"He knows what he wants and he goes for it," Hikaru stated

"Yeah, he's confident in his ability to, for lack of a better phrase, enchant who he's talking to, he makes them want it I guess," Kaoru added.

"I see, then I suggest…" Kyouya trailed.

Tsubaki was called over to the huddled group a moment.

"Tsubaki Naga you are now the flirty type of the host club!"

**That concludes chapter 2! Review or PM me if you find any mistakes I missed I will fix them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys new chapter for you. Sorry it's late, I felt like something was missing and had to fix it up a bit. So let me know what you think, because if I can fix anything or make this story more appealing I'd like to know. Enjoy!_**

**_-Meenah_**

**_key_**

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**narration**

**_Disclaimer: I in no way own ouran high school host club. I only own my plot and Tsubaki._**

**_He scared and delighted her…_**

The club was closed today for Tsubaki's training. But as time wore on, it became obvious to everyone, excluding his trainer Tamaki, that he'd be at ease in the club.

Haruhi was finished with her homework already, which was rare, so she was thinking about the trainee.

_'He's certainly interesting'_ she mused, remembering her conversation with him the previous day. After a couple minutes they warmed up to each other and Tsubaki had cracked a few jokes and used stupid pickup lines to break the ice further. He also offered to help her with her algebra home work, and advanced writing essay.

_'I believe we'll all be great friends…'_

He was a pleasant addition to her crazy circle of friends; balancing the rational and insane. She chuckled to herself and turned to watch Tamaki "train" her new friend.

"Alright Tsubaki, great job serving tea! Now we must cover how you act with the ladies. Because I'm the prince type-"

"You must be the face of chivalry and kindness. But tell me prince, where is your knight in shining armor," Tsubaki asked teasingly.

"Uh… I don't need one." It was obvious Tamaki was unsure of how to answer the question and probably shocked he had been asked that and his face of disbelief made Haruhi giggle quietly. Everyone was now completely focused on the senior and Idiotic blonde.

"That sounded like a question. Are you unsure? Or undecided to if you need one," Tsubaki pressed, a curious expression on his face and mischief in his eyes. Tamaki was stunned into a silence for a moment then became a stuttering mess, trying to explain himself.

"If you're in need of one then…"

Tsubaki grabbed Tamaki's chin in-between his left thumb and pointer- finger and leaned in real close so their noses were touching.

"I'll be your knight in shining armor," he whispered finishing his sentence and making Tamaki's face, neck, and ears turn tomato red. Hikaru and Karou fell to floor laughing at Tamaki's face and Tsubaki let him go and chuckled.

"Tamaki, you're blushing," he snickered with the twins.

"Woooooooow! Look, Takashi! Tama-Chan's so red," Hani exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is," Mori replied. Tsubaki whipped his head to look at his fellow senior and muttered to himself.

_'Holy shit that is probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Is that bad? Oh his voice is deeper than mine. God damn imma have to get me him. Tsubaki shut up! You haven't really even talked to him. Quit ruining my eye-candy'_

"Hey Tamaki, is training over? I have stuff to do," Tsubaki called.

"Yeah," the prince replied dazedly.

"Sweet. Haruhi you ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah, let me grab my bag from the back," she replied

* * *

Tsubaki had been at Haruhi's for an hour helping her with her essay. Writing was a weak point for Haruhi and Tsubaki was a great mentor, literature was his favorite subject after all. Sitting in her room editing her third draft, a thought struck her mind.

"So Tsubaki…"

"Yeah Haruhi," he asked looking up from his homework.

"I want to know more about you," she stated.

"Ever so blunt Haruhi," he chuckled. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well you're a secretive person, by nature or on purpose I don't know, so asking you about yourself seemed like the best option," the brunette replied.

"Observant," the senior noted. "Yes, I am secretive, but by nature not on purpose. And believe it or not, all of the club members are my only friends."

"Really," Haruhi asked, she was a bit shocked.

_'He's so popular already though… why are we his only friends?'_

"Why wouldn't you guys be? You guys care about _me _and vice versa. I can tell," he said quietly.

"That's sweet," Haruhi said, a bit touched to have been considered special by someone she met one day ago.

"Yes, it's also off topic. What would you like to know?"

That day Haruhi got more than she bargained for, Tsubaki had told her everything. He had told her that he felt the need to protect the people he loved, that he was keeping his brother from his father, that his mother was missing, that he was gay, that he had a crush on a certain club member (she had guessed who it was rather quickly), major things. He had also told her all the minor things that made him unique, the things that made him Tsubaki. Things like, his favorite food was tomatoes, he hated his nose, he liked crooked smiles, and that he loved the silence.

By the time Tsubaki went home it was dark, and Haruhi knew everything she possibly could about her newest friend. She now realized the Tsubaki she assumed she knew and the Tsubaki she learned about today were two entirely different people. This Tsubaki carried the weight of the world on his lean shoulders; this Tsubaki had a love so fierce for everyone he held dear he'd die for them. This Tsubaki cared far too much for a mother that didn't love him, he pined for attention from a father who pretended Tsubaki didn't exist, he protected a brother who was oblivious to what went on at home, he blamed himself for everything wrong with everyone else. This Tsubaki thought that there was an unknown side to every person that was the opposite of what they are. This Tsubaki… this Tsubaki thought he was the devil, or at the very least, he thought he was a terrible person. And this Tsubaki… made her so confused, so sad, and so _determined _to make him see what a good person he is.

By the time he left that night it was dark, and Haruhi knew he was the single most beautiful person she had ever met, inside and out.

And this scared and delighted her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, life threw me a curve ball :/ But I hope you like it! There's a tad bit of yoai in this chapter so yay! Thank you all for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran, just the plot and Tsubaki**

**-Meenah**

Tsubaki woke up glad that it was Friday. He was excited and nervous, because today was his hosting debut. Deciding not to waste any time, he got up and showered. After dressing he did his hair, which was messily up in two periwinkle chopsticks. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was out the door.

Tsubaki walked to music room 3 for the morning meeting. When he stepped through the door he was attacked in a hug that would have crushed him. He looked down to see a head of chocolate brown hair.

"Haruhi…"

She looked at him, and he knew. He knew that she was upset, and he knew he was the cause of her distress, and that made him upset. He was upset because she was upset and he had something to do with it. Haruhi squeezed tighter around his waist and Tsubaki returned the hug. Haruhi pulled away, muttering an apology, and Tsubaki nodded as acceptance. He slung his arm over her shoulder and walked towards the rest of the club seated around Tamaki's hosting couch, which had the most room, and quietly said good morning.

"Good morn- YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HARUHI! MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE IS DEFILING OUR DAUGHTER!"

"Tamaki… Shut up. And how many times have I told you not to call me that," Kyouya grumpily (he was still tired) asked as he wrote in his note book, not even looking up at the blonde.

As Tamaki turned to Kyouya and yelled at him for not caring about their daughter's well-being Tsubaki took a seat in an arm chair across from Kyouya's, pulling Haruhi into his lap. Tamaki whipped around at the twins snickering about how Tamaki was a pervert and a bad "father", only to see Tsubaki asleep, his nose in Haruhi's hair, and Haruhi cuddling him, which spurred him into another fit.

"Senpai… You aren't my father. I can do what I want, and I want to sit here. Tsubaki didn't kidnap me," Haruhi said irritably. Tamaki went to sit in his corner, saddened by Haruhi's words.

"Well, let's get started shall we," Kyouya asked and proceeded to give the weekly updates.

* * *

After class Tsubaki waited for Takashi and Mitskuni so they could walk to the club together.

"Hey guys," Tsubaki greeted. Takashi nodded an acknowledgement and Hani hugged Tsubaki's waist.

"Hi Tsu-chan!"

As they walked, Hani yammered on about the karate class he got to teach that night when he stopped suddenly.

"Takashi… you won't have anything to do," he said a bit saddened that his friend would be lonely.

"He can stay the night at my house," Tsubaki offered not wanting his friends to be sad or lonely, especially when he could help.

"That's a great idea! Takashi would you like to stay with Tsu-chan while I'm busy tonight," Hani asked looking up at the silent senior.

"Sounds good," he said looking at Tsubaki and then at his cousin.

"Sweet. We'll talk after club okay?"

"Yeah."

All three seniors stepped into the room and rushed to help set up.

* * *

Club had ended and Tsubaki walked over to his third year friends; him and Takashi both wishing Mitskuni luck and bidding him goodbye as he left.

"Do you want to go home and pick up your stuff and just meet me at my house," Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed.

"Okay, I'm giving Haruhi a ride home, and then I'll be at home. See you later."

Tsubaki gave Takashi a smile and a wink and walked away yelling 'Haruhi! You ready to go!' Takashi shook his head and smiled a bit, his friends were weird.

Takashi had shown up at the Naga estate at seven sharp. He and Tsubaki had done their homework together and proceeded to sit facing each other on a loveseat, a bowl of kettle corn in between them and tea on the coffee table in front of the couch. They had been talking quietly for an hour and a half now, about life and themselves, about their friends about school, about the future and what it could hold.

Tsubaki popped a couple pieces of kettle corn and chewed, obviously thinking. He then said,

"I wonder what everyone will be like when they've graduated," he said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well there's no way to tell for sure," Takashi replied after swallowing the few pieces in his mouth "I think everybody will turn out just fine."

"True," he paused chewing "But it's a bit weird to think of Hikaru being in control of his feelings and Tamaki being aware of his. And… I wonder what I'll be like," Tsubaki trailed off. Takashi had spent enough time with Tsubaki to tell he was sad. So Takashi had changed the subject.

After a while they had stopped talking and, as Tsubaki suggested, they were trying to converse with their eyes and facial expressions. It wasn't going so well. Tsubaki growled under his breath and thought for a moment. Takashi had no idea what he was thinking, but he knew the long haired male was a tad worried (Tsubaki bit his lip when he was), so he quirked an eyebrow effectively expressing a _'what?'_ Tsubaki just pulled his glasses off his face and set them on the table. And suddenly everything was clear to him. He could read Takashi's face better, no longer missing the facial twitches blocked by the glare on his glasses, and Takashi could not only see his eyes now, he could see the depth of the emotion in them.

And so they sat like this. For hours. Staring, talking, laughing with each other, but not a word left their mouths. Tsubaki glanced at the TV then looked at his friend.

_'Movie?'_

Takashi nodded and grabbed the remote. They flipped through the movie channels and they decided on a kung Fu movie. Half way through the movie Tsubaki fell asleep on Takashi's shoulder, the short haired male chuckled at Tsubaki's quiet snoring and continued watching. As the movie ended Tsubaki woke up mumbling

"What time is it?"

Takashi mumbled his answer, which was "two thirty"

"Bed time," Tsubaki yawned, standing up. He walked over to his dresser pulling open a drawer the said

"The bath room is over there, if you wanna change in there."

Takashi nodded, grabbed his bag, and went to change in to his pajamas, which were a pair of grey pants and a tight matching wife beater [1]. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw Tsubaki pull the chopsticks out of his hair and brush it out, proceeding to braid it. Then he noticed that Tsubaki was shirtless, which made him blush.

"You comin'?"

The question snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to se Tsubaki standing by his bed. Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to let you sleep on the couch because it is small, and that would uncomfortable. I won't take no as an answer," Tsubaki said.

Takashi shrugged and lay down, too tired to argue. Both boys promptly fell asleep, and woke up to both their phones ringing. It was Tamaki, which meant a field trip, this time it was a fall festival. Kyouya as always was none too pleased and being the morning grump he Tsubaki was pissy too.

"The bathroom is yours. I'll have breakfast brought here. Want anything in particular?"

"No," Takashi mumbled walking to shower and change.

After breakfast Tsubaki took a shower. He came out of the bathroom in a pair of white low-rise skinny jeans with a towel wrapped around his hair. He unwrapped the towel and threw the towel in a basket, then sat at the vanity and messily wrapped his hair in an up-do holding it in place with a giant claw- like went to is closet and pulled out a black and white varsity jacket and a black t-shirt and pulled them on. Takashi brushed his hair and spiked it up with gel, careful not to get any on his dark wash jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and red and white jacket.

"You ready Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"We'll drop your stuff off then meet the idiots there… sound good?"

"Mhm"

"Good."

The day went on like any typical Saturday with the host club, but now there was one more person to enjoy their company. And Tsubaki was glad that he was that person. He was happy to have friends he could go out with. He was glad he had people to help him forget. Now all he had to do… Was save his brother.

**[1] a wife beater is like a tank top**

**I'm trying not to rush things so let me know if things feel rushed... next chapter we introduce tsubaki's brother!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So update today to make up for the delay on the last chapter. So the way I have this story planned, the next few chapters are how Tsubaki bonds and forms strong friendships with each of the hosts, and I will be adding episodes of the anime to make it that much more exciting. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Meenah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ouran just my OC's**

**Key**

_'thoughts'_

_'Tsubaki and Takashi eye speak'_

"speech"

_**book**__**quotes**_

Ryuu Naga

Ryuu looked a lot like his brother with his black hair and grey eyes. He had more of a baby face, being fourteen, and was just under 5'7". His hair hit his lower back, and he preferred braids to ponytails, unlike his brother. As he sat in class, class 3-A Ouran Middle School, he fiddled his braids. Tsubaki had promised to hang out with him today, and he was really excited. He had spent the all of last week hanging out with Mizu, his best friend, and had only been home for sleeping.

Ryuu snapped out of his thoughts when the girl in front of him passed him a worksheet. He focused on class the rest of the day, and when school was out he headed to the library, or rather one of the three the middle school had, to pick out a couple books. He passed the shelves of manga and American comics, teen vampire novels and great escapades, only to end up in the single solitary, abandoned corner of the library.

_'This is where all the good books are…'_

His fingers skimmed the spines of the books and his eyes scanned the titles.

_'No, no, maybe, no, no….'_

He continued skimming until he found his all-time favorite book. _The Raven_ by Edgar Allen Poe.

_'YES!'_

He checked it out then headed up to the high school, to music room 3 to wait for Tsubaki, who was driving him home. He was bouncing on his toes in anticipation and smiling the whole way there, his two French braids swishing behind him. The few students in the hall, coincidently, were all girls. The girls started whispering to each other, and it made Ryuu nervous.

"Oh he's so cute!"

"He looks like Tsubaki-san!"

"Do you think they're related?"

_'Girls are so weird… they're not even quiet when they whisper.'_

Like his brother, Ryuu had no interest in girls, but he wasn't sure if he was gay or they were all just stupid. He stopped in front of the third music room and opened the door.

"Welcome!"

Ryuu scanned the group, running to the person he was looking for before Tamaki could welcome him properly.

"Tsubaki," Ryuu exclaimed, hugging his older brother.

The senior chuckled and returned the hug.

"Hey Roo," he said.

The club was about to ask Tsubaki who the kid was when the twins noticed a girl peeking around the corner.

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest," the twins said.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for," Karou coaxed.

"Watching from afar is no fun," Hikaru added.

"Please, Miss," the twins pressed.

Tamaki came to the girls rescue, and then tried a softer approach, only to have his face bashed in.

"Ryuu," the senior pointed to a chair in the corner "I would like you to sit there and wait for me until club is over. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course! I have a book to read, so I won't be too bored," the younger Naga winked at his brother with a smile.

"Good. And don't be startled if Tamaki joins you. He's a drama queen."

After situating his brother, Tsubaki turned towards his friends, hearing the twins something about slow motion. He tried not to laugh as the girl embraced the shadow king, yelling about how kind and gentle he is. Tsubaki didn't want to be yelled at, so he decided to sit back and watch the drama unfold.

Mori and Tsubaki looked at each other, humor in their eyes.

_'This is hilarious'_

_'Extremely so'_

While laughing, the twins and Tamaki were freaking out over the fact that Renge was an otaku.

_'More than half of our customers are otakus… why the hell are they surprised?'_

"I get it now," Kyouya said "You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

This shocked Tamaki out of his emo-corner.

"So, she made it up. You're not really her fiancé, right?"

To this Kyouya replied,

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

_'Figures'_ Tsubaki thought. And judging by the reactions of the other hosts this kind of thing was expected of kyouya on a daily basis.

_'I don't really talk to him… well that's gonna change'_ Tsubaki told himself, because kyouya is a friend and friends talk to each other.

_'And thank god he's not getting married to her. For his sake and ours… Imagine having her around all the time…'_ Tsubaki shuddered at the thought.

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club," Renge declared. Happily. Tamaki had a whisper conversation with Kyouya as the newest senior mumbled,

"Spoke to soon."

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you!"

* * *

**_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_**

**_Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_**

**_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_**

**_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_**

**_That I scarce was sure I heard you"— here I opened wide the door; —_**

**_Darkness there and nothing more._**

"Ready to go Roo?"

Ryuu looked up from his book.

"Yes, give me a second," he replied book marking his page and shoving the book in his bag.

After Renge left, the club cleaned up, all of the members either exhausted our thoroughly annoyed. And they forgot about the boy sitting in the corner reading, waiting for his brother. As they walked out to the car, Ryuu asked his brother,

"Are you gonna help me with my homework?"

"Yes," Tsubaki said chuckling at his brothers barely contained excitement.

"And will we watch a movie," Ryuu asked.

"Of course," the older male replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Will we… have a sleepover?"

"Only if you want too Roo."

Ryuu loved it when Tsubaki called him Roo. It made him feel loved. His mom wasn't around anymore, and everyone else called him Ryuu. When his mom was there she called him "baby". Whenever he asked her if she loved him, she'd reply "yes baby" and kiss him on the forehead. The only person who showed him affection now was Tsubaki, and he was grateful. Ryuu knew whenever his brother was around he was clingy, but he didn't care. He wanted Tsubaki to know how important he was.

Tsubaki threw his arm over Ryuu's shoulders and pulled him to his side. He knew he wasn't the greatest brother out there, but he knew that Ryuu thought he was, and he was determined to keep his little brother happy. Even if he had to sacrifice the world, he'd do it to keep his brother safe and happy and everything Tsubaki wasn't.

The two brothers spent their evening doing homework, tutoring, and watching Hetalia: Paint It White in the lounge sprawled out on the floor. As the movie came to a close Ryuu sat up and faced his brother.

"Kiki?"

Tsubaki was shocked. Ryuu hadn't called him that in years. Never the less he sat up and looked at his younger brother, while the characters danced on the screen.

"Yeah Roo?"

"Tell me about your club!"

The younger boy looked at his brother with curiosity shining in his eyes. Tsubaki smiled softly and said,

"What would you like to know?"

Tsubaki went on to tell how he met the host club, and how he had yet to get to know all of them yet. He told Roo about his talk with Haruhi, and his sleepover with Takashi. And he spoke fondly of the fall festival mishaps, which included Tamaki getting tackled into a pile of leaves. And the whole time Ryuu was laughing and asking questions. He asked about the girls at the club and Tsubaki said,

"They're pleasant enough, but there getting suckered into spending money on us… honestly are the girls at Ouran smart? There are exceptions to that I'm sure, but I haven't met them yet."

Ryuu giggled and said "I will never understand the female species."

And thus continued the fits of laughter from both boys.

* * *

"Hey, everyone. You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies," Renge said stepping into the clubroom the next day.

_'Oh great she's here' _Tsubaki thought annoyed.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity," Tamaki exclaimed trying to impress the French girl.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince! I'm sorry; I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say, "Renge said then dreamily quoted Miyabi,

"'Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear'. Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyouya."

_'This girl has delusions of grandeur. I see why they freaked now. She is the ultimate otaku… that isn't something anyone should be proud of.' _

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt," Hani said munching on one.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Renge then chased Takashi and Hani around the room in a brief fit of anger. Tsubaki watched Haruhi and the twins after taking a cookie and nibbling it.

_'Yep these are burnt'_

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them," Haruhi said, trying to be encouraging.

Then the twins pulled one of their stunts, and started grinning like the chesire cat when Tamaki threw a fit.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi. You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand," Tamaki said slightly hysteric.

"This is sexual harassment, senpai," Haruhi said referring to his hands squishing her face. This spurred Tamaki on further yelling at somebody to call the police.

"Cut it out, boss. We're sorry," the twins said calming Tamaki down.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyouya, all of your characters are lukewarm," Renge yelled catching the rest of the host's attention.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you," she yelled pointing at Hani.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug. And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince!"

The crazy otaku turned to Tsubaki and asked,

"Who're you?"

"Tsubaki Naga. Pleasure to meet you doll," he smirked and winked at her. She blushed and said,

"You are almost as perfect as my Kyouya, you should be fine," she decided dismissing the senior.

"And Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored," Kyouya replied.

"The lonely prince. It's true. That title is perfect for me," Tamaki said, clearly in awe.

"Yeah, right. She couldn't be farther from the truth," Haruhi muttered.

_'Have to agree with you there Haruhi.'_

The twins begged Kyouya to do something but as he said the boss was getting way to into his "role".

"How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki. But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain," she said happy and in admiration.

And that is how they came to shoot a movie.

_'Oh joy'_

"Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting. It always is," Kyouya said sensing everyone's confusion.

* * *

Man: Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!

Hikaru: Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru.

Man: You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you.

Hikaru: Shut up!

Kaoru: Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on.

Hikaru: I can't. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru.

Renge: Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living.

Tamaki: I'm sorry but I'm envious. The way the two of you support each other like that.

Hikaru: But Suoh senpai.

Kaoru: How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol.

Tamaki: An idol, right. I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone.

Renge: One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?

Honey: You can't run away forever. I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me.

Mori: Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself.

Honey: I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?

Renge: Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?

Honey: You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place.

Tsubaki: Hey leave the kid alone! You alright Doll?

"This script is so stupid," Tsubaki said looking at Kyouya.

"I agree," Kyouya said writing in his notebook

Tsubaki turned to ask Haruhi her opinion only to see her and Tamaki having a moment

_'They so like each other'_

"It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself. I'm stating thinking it might be a good idea to explore it."

"Are you sure about that? Because I think you're fine just the way you are now, senpai."

"You do? Well, if you say so, Haruhi."

"Hey, Haruhi! You're on,"Renge yelled.

"Coming!"

"Over here! These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film."

_'Oh great. More trouble. Better head over there'_

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax. That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?"

After a minute the two tough guys had enough and one pushed renge.

"Watch out,"haruhi yelled protecting renge.

Tsubaki ran after the two guys, who had ditched as soon as Tamaki came to haruhi's rescue.

"Hey!"

They turned around.

"My name is Tsubaki. Look, I'm sorry about her she's a bit eccentric. But that's no excuse to put your hands on a girl. Don't let me catch you doing that again okay," he half asked half threatened.

"Sure. Thanks Tsubaki!"

"No problem," Tsubaki said walking back to set.

* * *

"I bought the video of that film you made."

"I bought it too."

"And so did I!"

"You did," asked Tamaki.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"Tsubaki was so protective of Haruhi!"

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute."

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions."

"Kyouya?"

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected," Kyouya said writing in his notebook.

_'What does he even write in that thing? I mean Jesus it's practically attached to him!'_

"So, is this what you meant by interesting," asked the twins

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget," Kyouya said smirking

"And just when did he start calculating all of this, "asked Haruhi deadpanning.

"Good day, everyone," Renge said once again walking into the club room.

_'If I see this trick one more time…'_

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already," Tamaki said voicing everyone's thoughts. Apparently when Tsubaki was talking to those thug idiots she got some sense knocked into her and realized Kyouya was pure evil, not a kitten snuggler.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me," she said spinning to look at Haruhi.

"Yeah," the cross dresser trailed awkwardly.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?"

_'Poor thing. I'm not taking her place though, fuck that. I'd kill that bitch.'_ Tsubaki thought glaring at Renge through his glasses.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place," Kyouya teased. Tsubaki snickered at Tamaki's face of disbelief.

"Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend!"

Tsubaki blocked out the sound of Renge's voice because it grated on his nerves and laughed as Tamaki started running after Renge.

"No, wait. Don't take Haruhi from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

_'At least she makes things entertaining. I can tell that she'll be around a lot more…. Dammit'_

Tsubaki snickered with the twins for a few seconds longer then went back to his guests, who were waiting for him.

**TADA! Another chapter for you! I spent six hours on this bitch. My fingers huuuuurt! But it's to make you guys happy! Review please. I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I had to update in a hurry so there was no authors note, but here you go! I'm sorry for the late update but now that i've started school again they'll be slower, but I will try my hardest to post every two weeks at the latest. i hope you enjoy and I'm happy with all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**-Meenah**

**_key_**

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 6

"Roo. Wake up. Roo. If you wake up now I'll give you a ride to school," Tsubaki said, trying to coax his brother out of his sleep. Ryuu quickly sat up.

"Really?!"

Tsubaki chuckled at this brother's frizzy hair, which was tangled and free from its usual braids.

"Yes. Now take a shower, when you're done I'll bring up breakfast and do your hair," said the senior walking out of the room. As he walked down the hall way towards the kitchen, he was stopped by a maid.

"Tsubaki-sama your father has requested your presence in his study," she said timidly, obviously have just come from there.

"Thank you. Please have Ryuu's breakfast made and sent to his room," Tsubaki said already steeling himself for whatever criticism his father was bound to have. He stopped in front of the study, and smoothed out his uniform before opening the door.

"Good morning sir. You wished to see me?"

The door slamming was heard throughout the whole mansion.

* * *

Ryuu had been worried all day. After Tsubaki had come back to his room that morning he had told Ryuu that he was to go home with Mizu and stay there until Tsubaki said it was okay to come back home. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know why Tsubaki looked scared. Why did Tsubaki look scared? Why did he look sad? What did father say to him to make Tsubaki this way?

_'I hope he's alright…' _

Ryuu walked over to his best friend after school had ended.

"Hey Ryuu! Ready to go," Mizu asked, shoving notebooks and pencils into his bag. Mizu was a happy-go-lucky narcissist and with a dark chocolate brown quaff and eyes to match, along with his soft features, he was second only to Ryuu as the hottest boy in his grade.

"Yes, but can I say goodbye to my brother before we leave," Ryuu asked as he nodded making his two French braids sway.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Tsubaki-senpai in a while. I would like to say hi."

The two boys set off towards the high school at a leisurely pace, speaking about video games and sports and other things they both enjoyed.

* * *

Haruhi had noticed at lunch. He had quiet. Too quiet, even for him. He hadn't teased Tamaki, or made wise cracks at the twins, and he had only made eye contact with Mori-senpai, who also looked worried. She had watched them have a silent conversation, not understanding what was being communicated, only knowing that it had made the youngest senior [A/N Tsubaki is older than Mori but younger than Hani.] very unhappy. The way Mori's eyebrows drew down just barely, the way his lips twitched, and when Tsubaki looked away, she was 200% positive something had happened.

It was a closed day today, going over planning for future balls and cosplay, and the club was finishing their meeting the doors opened. The boys, with the exception of Tsubaki, and Haruhi were confused to see two middle school boys striding into the room, one with obviously time consuming hair and the other with a creepy resemblance to their newest member.

"Who are you," the twins asked, voicing the clubs curiosity, not getting up because the younger students were walking towards them. The boys stopped a few feet away from the couches group was sitting, ignoring the twins question and staying silent. The club was shocked once again as Tsubaki got up and walked them.

The tall senior crouched down in front of his look alike and said

"I'm going to miss you Roo-chan."

Ryuu launched himself at his brother, hugging him around the neck. He was crying now, and Tsubaki felt his heart break just a little bit.

"Why do I have to go again? I just got back home. I don't want to leave nii-san, I want to be at home with you," the boy said half wailing and stuttering through his tears.

"I know, akachan, I know. I don't want you to leave, but it's not safe at home. I love you very much Roo," the older boy said stroking his younger brother's hair.

As Haruhi witnessed this, she realized why Tsubaki had been quiet all day. Tsubaki sending Ryuu away meant one of a few things, and was worried for the both of them. Haruhi scanned the confused group of boys eyes landing on Mori, who had a look in his eye, one she couldn't quite grasp.

"I love you too…"

The senior let go of his brother, and wiped his tears away. He looked at his brother, eyes warm and full of love.

"I want you to have fun at Mizu's house okay?"

The younger boy sniffled and replied, "Okay."

"Hi Tsubaki," Mizu said waving. Unlike Ryuu, he was aware of what was going on and he thought that Tsubaki was the greatest person on the face of the earth. Tsubaki hugged the other boy and said,

"Take care of him."

Mizu nodded and grabbed Ryuu's hand saying, "We should go…"

Ryuu looked at his brother as he gave him a kiss on the forehead, and walked out the room holding hands with Mizu, looking back once before the door closed.

"Tsubaki… who was that," asked Tamaki as the older boy sat down again.

"My little brother Ryuu and his best friend Mizu."

Tamaki wanted to squeal and talk about how cute they were together, but refrained because he now knew something was wrong. Very wrong

"Why are you sending him away," inquired the twins.

Tsubaki was silent, drawing in a couple shuddery breaths. After a moment he answered very quietly.

"I am sending him away… because my mom is coming home."

"And that's a bad thing," Hikaru said not quite understanding why Ryuu was being sent away.

"Yes, it's a very bad thing," Tsubaki said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Because…" Karou trailed looking for more information.

"Because she is a cruel, cold hearted bitch and deserves no love from anyone, especially not Ryuu, who is naïve enough to forgive her for hurting him."

At this point was too angry to speak. He stood up, grabbed his bag and left the club room. The bang of the door resonated through the music room, shocking the club out of a stupor. They all looked at each other in shock, one thought going through their minds.

_'What did she do to make him hate her that much?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter. A lot of this is kind of vague but will be explained later. And _PLEASE_ let me know if Kyouya seems out of character because I feel like I need to write him better. Also it has come to my atteneion that people dislike that way I spell Hani. I spell it like that because it is the way it makes sense to me, also at some point in this story there will be a character that calls _everyone_ "honey" so I don't want you to be confused. Enjoy!**

**-Meenah**

key

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

Haruhi was worried. She had been for a while now. Tsubaki hadn't been to club in three days, and according to Kyouya he hadn't even been to school. And on top of Tsubaki being M.I.A, the twins were fighting.

_'What's wrong? It seems as if the club is falling apart… is it because he's not here?'_

She wanted to see him. She wanted to know he was okay. All Haruhi wanted was for her friends to be happy, but with him gone there was a subtle tension she couldn't explain.

_'Please be okay Tsubaki…' _

After he had stormed out of the club, Tsubaki went home to calm down and prepare. He had a nice cold shower had dressed up in a pair of black slacks and a white button down, with the sleeves crisply rolled to his elbows, and a black vest. He had brushed and blow-dried his hair, leaving it down like he knew she liked it.

Now he was waiting. That was always the hardest part when it came to her, the waiting. It was agonizing. Every time this happened he would consider strangling himself with his own hair. And after an hour of perfecting his indifference, the knock came at his door. He stood with all the grace he knew he had and answered the door. It was his father, which was a surprise.

"Your mother is here," he stated in his quiet voice, all authority gone. The one thing the oldest Naga men had in common was their hatred for Tsubaki & Ryuu's mother, Moniko Yusai.

"Okay," Tsubaki stated, stepping out of his room and walking down the hall with his father. It was silent; the only sound was footsteps upon hard wood floors. They stopped just outside the drawing-room, and looked at each other.

"Tsubaki, no matter what she says to you know this," Tsubaki looked at his father waiting for some form of criticism.

"I am proud of you. I know what you've done every time this happens. Thank you for protecting your brother. Now, you know the drill. No speaking unless spoken to, etcetera, etcetera. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir, "Tsubaki nodded slightly shocked. He then followed his father into the room, which he had nicknamed the lion's den, and smiled politely at the woman sitting on the couch.

'That's the nicest thing he has ever said to me…'

* * *

"I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on; make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

The twins were fighting. Again, and it was really grinding on the rest of the club's nerves. Haruhi stood off to the sided as she watched them pelt things at each other.  
"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting," she muttered annoyed and awed at the same time.  
"I was wondering what all the fuss was about," said Tamaki, coming up right behind Haruhi, startling her.  
"I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club," he chastised the twins with wild hair. Tamaki had noticed, but there were more pressing matters besides how the hair of a true gentleman should be all natural. As they stood in they stood watching the destruction, Haruhi realized the whole club was here assessing the situation. Then the shortest senior decided he'd had enough of the bickering.  
"We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay? But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries," he asked, trying to keep the peace but failing on epic proportions. Mori promptly removed him from the scene telling his cousin that he was only making it worse.

Later that day they were all sitting in the club room after hours.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. We're also down one flirty type host. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right," Kyouya stated a forced smile on his face.

_'Clearly, he blames me for this. I suppose he's stressed too…'_

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before," Hani said, sounding sad and bewildered. Haruhi, however, was surprised.

"They've never fought before?"

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then," Tamaki said then paused, reminiscing.

"When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out," the blonde finished.

_'Who knows? Maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?'_

* * *

"So Tsubaki," the vile woman drawled, finally addressing him. After an _hour_.

"How's school going? I know it's your last year of high school. Do you have _any_ friends?"

The vile woman sitting before him was pretty. Slim legs, short hair, and perfect teeth. Brown hair and eyes to match, slender body, and a pleasant smile. She donned a sheer gold dress that reached her knees and complimented her figure, and bronze sandals. Oh how he hated her. The only thing that even resembled her in his eyes was the brown ring around his grey eyes and the shape of his lips, and he was glad. Her tone was pleasant, but her eyes were full of condescension.

"School is going good. I am at the top of my class along with two of my seven friends," Tsubaki replied, slightly putting emphasis on seven.

"Wow. Who are these seven friends of yours," she asked assuming they were class D kids.

"Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka," he replied taking pleasure in her very shocked face.

"Those are top class kids. How do you know them?"

_'That. Bitch.'_

"Mitskuni and Takashi are in my class, and we are all in a club together. The host club," Tsubaki told her, tilting his chin up ever so slightly.

"So you are on a first name basis? Good for you dear," she said then took a sip of tea a maid had brought earlier. She looked around.

"So Kei," she said addressing the oldest male in the room.

"Where is Ryuu? I miss him terribly you know."

Kei was frowning, on the inside, on the outside he was calm and his face void of any emotion. Kei Naga was the older version of Tsubaki. Black hair with silver streaks hit his shoulders, narrow charcoal eyes, a tall slender body matching Tsubaki's in height, and an authoritative aura. The only big difference in the two males were their voices. Tsubaki's voice was deeper than his father's and louder, though not by much.

"That," he replied, "is a question to ask your other son."

She scowled then turned to Tsubaki.

"Where is my son," she demanded, her eyes dangerous. He met her eyes, his blazing fiercely protective.

"At a friend's house," he replied.

"Call him here. Now."

"No."

She glared at Tsubaki and he curled his lip in distaste.

"When will he be back," she asked.

"His friend is taking him to Africa for a month. They left about two hours ago," he lied.

Oh he was enjoying seeing her stew. He knew he would pay for it later but it was so worth it.

_'I hope you burn in hell'_

_'Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people, "us" and "everyone else." But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world. And it scares me Hikaru. '_

The twins had stopped fighting yesterday and everything was normal. Well, as normal as things can be without Tsubaki. The club doors opened after school and there he stood.

"TSUBAKI," the twins called crushing him in a hug that Hani, Haruhi, and Tamaki soon joined them in.

"You're back," Haruhi said, happy.

"Yeah, I am," Tsubaki said as they let go. He walked up to Kyouya and handed him a bag.

"What's this," Kyouya asked looking into it only to find a few t-shirts, bracelets, and hair bands.

"It's for the auctions to make up for my absences from club," Tsubaki said sheepishly wincing when he smiled. That's when Kyouya noticed the cut on his lip. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Thank you Tsubaki, this should just about make up for everything. I'll let you know how things go."

Tsubaki was relieved. He had spent two days accompanying that wretch everywhere. That and he did pay for his actions that first day.

'At least she's gone now… and Ryuu will be home today'

Tsubaki was lost in his thoughts when his guests came.

"Hi Tsubaki!"

"Good afternoon ladies, how are all of you today?"

He had about fifteen girls sitting around him. All of his regulars came to see him on his first day back.

"Good now that you're back Tsubaki~!"

"Yeah we missed you!"

"You're to sweet girls, I might start blushing," he said winking.

"Hey Kyouya," Tsubaki asked. They were the only to left in the club room and, were heading out the door.

"Yes Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki was nervous; Kyouya could tell by the way he brushed his bangs behind his ear.

"Would you like to hang out on tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kyouya said. He was no longer stressed seeing as Tsubaki's items had sold for millions on yen. Each.

"Cool. We'll go straight to my house after club… if that's okay with you."

"That sounds fine. See you tomorrow Tsubaki," Kyouya said stepping into his limo.

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm sorry updating has been so choppy I am trying to make it work. This week will probably consist of shorter updates, about the length of this one, every other day as an "I'm sorry." On another note I'm glad a lot of you like this story, but I would **_LOVE_ **some input. This is a story meant to make you, the fans of ouran high school host club, happy. Let me know if you think something should be added in or some one seems out of character. Anywho...

Enjoy!

-Meenah

Tsubaki was happy, in pain but happy. He was on his way to school Ryuu sitting next to him in the passenger seat yammering about how excited he was to meet his friends, officially, today. Last night's reunion with Ryuu had put Tsubaki in a really good mood. His mom wouldn't be around until next year, Ryuu was happy, and well… everything was calming down. But Tsubaki couldn't help but worry if this was the calm before the storm. His father was being unusually nice to him. This morning he had eaten breakfast with the two boys and wished them luck with their studies. This put Tsubaki on edge, but he chose to put that aside… for now.

Tsubaki pulled into his paid for parking spot, and turned off the engine, taking the key out of the ignition. He looked to his brother, who'd suddenly gone quiet, and asked

"Would you like me to walk you to class," knowing the reason Ryuu was quiet was that he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah," the younger boy trailed and opened the door climbing out. Tsubaki joined his brother on the sidewalk after grabbing his backpack and locking the doors. Ryuu grabbed Tsubaki's left hand with his right and glued himself to his brother, who had started walking towards the middle school building. They soon reached room 3A and Tsubaki opened the door and steeped in letting go of Ryuu's hand turning towards him. He hugged his brother tightly mumbling,

"Have a good day Roo. Don't forget to come to club after school. Okay?"

Ryuu nodded and looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Of course. Don't get too bored without me!"

"I'll try," Tsubaki smirked and winked, walking towards the door.

Tsubaki smiled and exited the class room, not before hearing a chorus of 'awwwwwwe's coming from Ryuu's female classmates.

* * *

Sitting in a chair for hours at a time did nothing for Tsubaki's sore lower back. He was good at not showing it though, or at least hiding it from his customers.

"Tsubaki! How are you today?"

"I'm doing okay. But it'd make my day if you'd smile."

_'Insert a swoon here…'_

"You're so sweet Tsubaki!"

"You're too kind. I'm just being nice to pretty girls; I'm perfectly capable of being a bad boy."

_'And a wink there…'_

"Oh I would love to see that!"

"I can already see it!"

"Tsubaki you'd look so great in leather!"

_'Add a sultry look to the mix…'_

"I could never look as great as you do now ladies, but thank you kindly."

_'Complete with an empty compliment…'_

"Oh Tsubaki," the girls sighed with blushes on their cheeks and hearts in their eyes.

_'And they're yours. Hook, line, and sinker.'_

To say Tsubaki was irritated was an understatement. He was livid. He supposed it was because these girls gave something so precious away to somebody they barely even know. He was angry because they seemed so unintelligent. Anybody could see that all these boys were just flirting. Empty compliments, small talk, and goo-goo eyes has absolutely nothing to do with love. With love it was different. It was aching to talk to a person after a quick glimpse; it was a nervous, stutter-y, just-wanted-to-see-your-face-because-I-already-kno w-your-soul-is-beautiful kind of getting to know you. But even that wasn't love; it was only the beginnings of such.

Club came to an end after an agonizing two hours and Tsubaki was all but pulling his hair out because Ryuu hadn't shown up yet. He was just about to call the military, when the pink doors burst open revealing a disheveled Ryuu. His braids were undone; hair hanging in his face and his uniform was wrinkly. Tsubaki was by his side in an instant, the rest of the club trailing behind him.

"Ryuu what happened," Tsubaki asked, concern clearly showing on his face. Ryuu looked at his brother, running a shaky hand through his hair pushing it out of his face, and said but one thing.

"Tsubaki… I hate high school girls."

The club was silent for a moment and in unison they all, with exception of all the three ravenettes in the room, asked

"What?"

"Look at what they did to my hair! Do you know how long it takes to fish tail all of my hair," the younger boy exclaimed clearly frustrated, "it takes forty-five minutes to get perfect braids with hair this long! They undid it in three," Ryuu was practically screeching now. The boys and Haruhi all looked to Tsubaki, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"So you're okay? Your not hurt anywhere," the Tsubaki asked noticing the weird looks he was getting from his friends.

"You mean besides my bleeding ears and possibly missing hair? Yeah I'm just peachy," Ryuu muttered. He was then pulled into a gentle embrace by his brother, who whispered apologies and comforting words, in between kissing the top of his head. Once his brother was in a better mood, the senior turned to his friends and said,

"Guys, this is my little brother Ryuu. Ryuu this is Mori, Hani, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Karou," Tsubaki had pointed to each person as he said their name and when he was done looked down at his brother.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ryuu said hiding behind his hair, embarrassed that these upper class men had seen his mini temper tantrum.

"Hello Tsubaki! My name is Tamaki! I can already you'll be a great addition to this family! I'll tell you-, "Tamaki continued to go on and on about the club's so called family while Ryuu whispered to his brother,

"Is he always like that?"

Tsubaki chuckled, not even having to look at his brother to know he was weirded out. The older boy nodded and whispered fondly back,

"All the time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! here's another update! I don't own the song used in this chapter. (Oh catastrophe - crown the empire)**

**-Meenah**

**_key_**

"speech"

_'thought'_

'tattoo'

**flashback**

_**"song lyrics"**_

"So you're gonna spend the night tonight," Ryuu asked Kyouya, who was currently sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yes, I am," the short haired teen replied, writing whatever he wrote in that black notebook of his.

"Cool! Tsubaki can Mizu come over," the youngest asked, turning his head to look at his brother in the rearview mirror, from the backseat.

"I suppose," Tsubaki replied knowing that it'd be okay because their father was attending business in Milan for the next two weeks.

There was a silence as Ryuu texted someone, Kyouya assumed it was Mizu. He took this time to study his senpai. Tsubaki was relaxed. More relaxed than when around the girls, or at school. The slight tension usually seen in his shoulders wasn't there. Kyouya noticed that Tsubaki had a tattoo on the inside of his left wrist, where the watch would have been if it hadn't slid up his arm.

'I Love You Kiki'

_'Who's 'Kiki'?'_

The writing was neat and small, going straight across his wrist in white ink. Kyouya made note of it in his book along with his suspicions on what it meant.

"Hey Kiki?"

_'So that's it…'_

"Yeah," the senior inquired.

"Could… could me and Mizu sleep with you guys?"

Ryuu shifts awkwardly in his seat.

"It's up to Kyouya. I, however, do not mind," He replied.

Ryuu looked to Kyouya trying to keep the hope off his face. Kyouya glanced at the younger boy who looked down his cheeks slightly pink.

"That's fine," Kyouya replied, not sure why he was okay with it.

Ryuu smiled widely and squirmed in his seat, not even trying to contain his excitement.

"Is he really fourteen," he asked Tsubaki, who just chuckled, glancing at friend.

Tsubaki smiled fondly as he glanced at the said fourteen year old chattering excitedly on the phone.

"Yeah… He's grown up so fast."

The ride was silent as Tsubaki reminisced and got lost in his memories, still attentively driving of course. The radio was playing a CD softly and now that Ryuu and his older brother weren't talking Kyouya could hear the lyrics clearly. He was honestly surprised. He didn't expect something quite like this when he guessed Tsubaki's music taste.

**_"Oh, sweet catastrophe…_**  
**_Where have you been?_**  
**_I've looked for you so desperately,_**  
**_Inside of this pen._**  
**_You're the answer I've needed,_**  
**_The question I've feared._**  
**_I know light is your mother,_**  
**_But darkness I fear!_**  
**_Sits inside of you, silently,_**  
**_Just waiting to crawl,_**  
**_It's way back to the surface,_**

**_Like an infected scar._**  
**_I feel balance is over…_**  
**_The balance is gone!_**  
**_Please somebody save us!_**  
**_Please somebody come!"_**

The voice spoke in English, and slightly crazed. The lyrics were poetic, and based on what Kyouya knew, seemed to relate to Tsubaki in multiple ways. The pulled up to a mansion a bit smaller than Kyouya's, which was understandable seeing as they had less people to accommodate here.

The boys all hopped out the car, Tsubaki handing the keys to a maid on the way to the door. As soon as they entered the mansion Ryuu took off running.

"ONLY ONE COOKIE RYUU," Tsubaki yelled after the running boy. He chuckled then turned to Kyouya.

"We can go to my room."

Kyouya replied with an

"Okay."

They proceeded to walk down a hall, afterward up a black spiral stair case. At the top of the stairs was a bright red door. Tsubaki opened it and stepped inside throwing his bag onto a teal love seat to the left of the door. He gestured for Kyouya to do the same then kicked off his shoes. Kyouya mimicked his actions, after that walking further into the room. There was a flat screen surrounded by an arrangement teal and white couches and chairs, with a glass coffee table in the center. In one corner was a king sized bed, a black comforter with teal and periwinkle pillows.

"So what would you like to do?"

"I'm not really one for fun and games," Kyouya replied slowly, not completely sure what to do. Tsubaki shrugged off his jacket and sat in a chair, inviting Kyouya to sit down.

"What do you want to know?"

"Excuse me," Kyouya asked, quickly catching on but playing coy.

"I don't believe I stuttered," Tsubaki said his eyes mischievously gleaming.

"How'd you get that cut on your lip?"

Kyouya had started with the question that had been bothering him since he'd noticed. Tsubaki answered truthfully knowing Kyouya would know if he was lying.

"My mom."

"What happened?"

"I said something I shouldn't have,"

"Shouldn't have or she didn't like/"

"Guess," Tsubaki was not enjoying this as much as he thought he would but seeing Kyouya frustrated was making it enjoyable.

"That tattoo on your wrist. It has something to do with Ryuu right?"

Either Kyouya was heartless or clueless, anyone would know by now that Ryuu was a touchy subject,

"Yes."

What does it mean?"

"Exactly what it says."

That's not what I'm asking and you know it," Kyouya snapped, tired of playing around.

Tsubaki was quiet.

"One time when I had to send Ryuu away he had gotten very upset. He was to stay away from home for four months. The day he left, He told me that he hated me and never wanted to see me again. He was so mad at me, and though it hurt me to do so, I told him it was okay and that I would come for him eventually. Two weeks later after not speaking I received a letter in the mail…"

**I stepped through the doors and was greeted by a maid. Her name was Tatchi, I believe. **

**"Master Tsubaki, you have a letter."**

**"Thank you…"**

**I gently took it form her hands and went to my room. After changing clothes it took a look at the letter I'd been sent. The envelope was blank, no return address. I carefully opened it, and took out the single piece of lined paper in there. I unfolded the paper and read what it said.**

**Tsubaki,**

**I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I was just upset. I miss you. I want to come home. When can I come home? Do you love me still? I really hope you do. I Love You Kiki.**

**-Ryuu (Roo)**

"He had wrote to apologize and asked if I still loved him. The last sentence in that letter was 'I love you Kiki'."

The boys were interrupted by quiet knocking on the door. Tsubaki called 'come in' and ryuu and a boy he remembered to be Mizu came in.

"Hi Tsubaki! You must be Kyouya, I am Mizu, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine," Kyouya replied.

_'This kid is like a mini Tamaki'_

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yup," the two youngsters replied "let's go!"

As soon as the boys were out of ear shout Kyouya said,

"You know we're not done talking right?"

"I would only suspect as much."


End file.
